The Toy Hotel
by Disuareenix
Summary: When Woody, Buzz, Jessie and a new addition to the group goes on a road trip, they soon find themselves trapped in an old hotel that is run by a mad man and his henchmen. It may look like a well run Hotel when you check in but when it comes to checking out they find themselves fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story I put together after a strange dream I had one night. Just to be clear this is set after the third movie. So Bo was taken from Woody's life. Instead of having him alone I gave him a new lover. Yes it is an OC, don't kill me. But I had to give Woody someone and it would be a little weird giving him Jessie since those two are like brother and sister.  
Ok now I know that the beginning a bit boring but just bear with it, it will get better toward the end of the chapter. I'm just mostly introducing the characters in the first few paragraphs and explaining what is going on. By the way, imagine all the characters are human and not toys. I makes it a little more interesting and fun that way. Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think maybe even give me a few ideas for the next chapters.

* * *

The moon shone bright in the midnight sky as the clouds of a vanquished storm slowly passed by giving the sky an eerie look. The street light gleamed off of the sleek, wet street as the bright head lights of an on coming truck cut through the darkness like a steel blade down the never-ending, empty country road. Slugging to a stop at a lonely traffic light, the old country truck hummed and rattled carrying four exhausted passengers.  
A young man around his early twenties sat behind the wheel. Using only the soft humming and rattling of the run down truck to keep him awake. His eyes drooped from the lack of sleep, Woody forced himself to stay awake until morning, at least.  
Next to him in the passenger seat was the girl of his dreams. Claire Clament. She was one of the three other passengers who was asleep. He long brown hair fell loose over her left shoulder down past her chest like a waterfall. Her face resembled the beauty of a rose. With a soft tan completion, her features would kind of glow making Woody's heart melt when he glanced at her. Claire was the first person Woody had met in college. She was the first one to even talk to him. The first time he seen her, he though he had witnessed the sight of a fallen angel. immediately he fell for her.  
Even though he tried his best to hide his feelings for her, there is no one who know's Woody more that his best friend Buzz. Buzz sat in the back seat directly behind Woody 'in case he had to kick the seat to keep him focused' was his excuse. He was also asleep. His head rested on the head rest on the back of the seat. His short, shaggy brown hair seemed to sway restlessly with the small bumps and curves on the empty road.  
Buzz knew Woody was in love with Claire but knowing Woody, he didn't want Claire to know so Buzz did him the favor of keeping his love interest a secret. At least until the time is right. Although it wasn't just Buzz who knew how to read Woody's feeling.  
Buzz's girlfriend Jessica, or Jessie for short, was practically the expert on reading people's feelings and she could read Woody like a book. She knew that one dreamy, love struck look he has on his face when ever Woody looks at Claire. Because that was the same look Buzz gave he years ago when they first met.  
The four friends had just graduated from College and to celebrate their success, they decided to take a cross-country road trip together. Of course the trip was Buzz's idea. Mostly because of Woody. He was hoping that Woody would finally confess his feeling for Claire along the way. But with Woody falling asleep at the wheel, there's no telling if they'll even make it to sunrise.

* * *

**Like I said, kind of boring but, believe me when I say it get a lot more interesting and suspenseful. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. College has been stressful. But I finally got a chance to update this one. I had gotten a review saying this story sounds a lot like toy story 3. Well all I can say is that if you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry if you don't like it but I can't make everyone happy. It's a big world. Not trying to rude in anyway, honestly. I would love some ideas though if you guys have anything you want to see happen.**

* * *

The traffic light flashed to green and Woody continued down the dark road. In the back seat, Buzz woke up and rubbed his eyes. He carefully stretched trying not to wake Jessie up who was asleep with her head resting motionless on his shoulder. When he realized he they were still driving, he gently lifted Jessie's head and sat her up straight before leaning over the driver's seat to talk to Woody.

"Woody." He whispered quietly. Woody jumped at the sudden sound of his friend's voice in his ear. "Woody, you've been driving for nearly forty eight hours now. don't you think you should stop for the night?" He asked in concern.  
"No, no. I'm fine. I'm gonna stop at the next gas station and fill up the tank and maybe grab a coffee." Buzz sat back in the seat uncomfortably as he worried about his friend driving too long and risking falling asleep at the wheel.  
At the gas station, Woody walked back to the car with a yawn holding a large coffee in one hand and the car keys in the other. He got in the car and took a sip of the coffee before setting it down in the cup holder next to him.  
"Woody, just let me drive. you can't keep going like this." Buzz urged.  
"Buzz I said I'm fine." Woody insisted in a stern tone. Buzz just sat back in his seat again not wanting to start any fights with his best friend. He sighed and wrapped his arm around  
Jessie who was still asleep along with Claire.  
1:30 am and Woody is still driving. He's coming even closer to falling asleep behind the wheel and every sip of the coffee he takes seems to make him even more tired. Buzz sat in the back seat and with his arm around Jessie, gently playing with her long red hair as she slept soundly on his shoulder. He stared out the back, side window feeling tired once again. He rested his head on top of hers gently inhaling deeply before letting out a content sigh.  
Woody took yet another sip of his coffee that was now getting cold. It wasn't doing much for him since he was still falling asleep. In fact he was feeling even more tired than before. He forced himself to stay awake as they passed through a small, quiet village. Upon leaving the village, Woody's mind began to take over and he began to actually fall asleep. He tried to stay awake but as the truck left the village at a speed of forty-five miles an hour, Woody's eyes fell shut. Unconsciously, Woody's sleeping body lazily turned the wheel as he fell deeper into sleep. The truck drifted into the opposite lane as an oncoming tractor sped toward them. The lights of the tractor shown into the car drawing Buzz's attention to the road ahead. The tractors horn blared in warning as it came closer. Buzz quickly sat up in his seat.  
"Woody, look out!" He shouted waking everyone up in the truck. Woody jumped awake and looked to see the tractor coming head first toward them at top speed. The four screamed in fear just before Woody turned the wheel. But it was too late.

* * *

**Please review and leave some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm terribly sorry about not updating. But I'm not going to be updating until my other fanfic is finished. It's kind of hard to keep up with both. I'm nearly done with my first so it will not be too long until I can get to this one. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I will get to it as soon as possible.**


End file.
